Easter Eggs
As with several other games, the'' Just Dance'' series is no exception to having its own Easter Eggs. Here, you can browse through all the Easter eggs which Ubisoft has so kindly put in the Just Dance series. What defines an Easter Egg? An Easter Egg could be anything - something that unlocks additional content, "cameos" from dancers outside from their own song; really anything that can be considered "secret" or "bonus" content. They could even be beta elements (although this page should be left for the best of beta elements as there is already a page for that). Also see Songs with the title in the background for more Easter Eggs. Just Dance 2 * Crazy in Love originally had a green glove which was scrapped and replaced in the final version. However, the pictograms seem to have retained the green arrow lines which would have come with a green glove. * Viva Las Vegas takes place in what seems to be a desert. Coincidentally enough, Las Vegas is an oasis in a desert. * Raving Rabbids began their cameos in this game with appearances in When I Grow Up and Here Comes the Hotstepper. * The backgrounds of several songs in Just Dance 2 appear in the background of Spice Up Your Life. They are the backgrounds of Dagomba, Rasputin, It's Raining Men and Katti Kalandal. * D.A.N.C.E. features the Beta dancer from Crazy in Love in the background as a chalk drawing. * The chickens from Here Comes the Hotstepper reappear in Chicken Payback, as does the barn. Just Dance 3 * The first ever Extreme version could be unlocked in this installment of the game by keying in the Konami Code (with the exception of A and B). By doing so, the Extreme version for Barbra Streisand would be unlocked and become playable, although it faced glitches. * The racoon from [[Pop Star|'Pop Star']] reappears in the background of [[California Gurls|'California Gurls']] with different colour scheme. * ...Baby One More Time has a possible Beta dancer which appears in the Mashup for the song. Although she does not make an appearance in the song, people have made guesses that she might have been a beta dancer for the song. * In the background of Teenage Dream, there are posters of other songs from Just Dance 3: California Gurls (only background), Only Girl (In The World), and Take On Me. * In Hungarian Dance No. 5,' Body Movin' '''and' Rasputin' are both returning coaches from Just Dance 2. * P2 of 'This is Halloween' is the same as P2 from 'Professor Pumplestickle. * Several choreographies from previous games appear on the screen of '''Video Killed the Radio Star’s dancer. * Only Girl (In The World) 'looks very similar to 'Jungle Drum, but with a different color scheme. * The dance moves in Land Of 1000 Dances come from the lyrics of the song - the coach is also inspired by the lyric line Do the alligator. * In the credits page, Warm Up is played. * A graffiti on the garage door of I Was Made For Lovin' You is from Jump. * The woman that appears as a shadow in Jump (For My Love) is the Mashed Potato Time coach. * The palms and the drums from Jambo Mambo are visible in the background of Merengue. * The background of [[Sway (Quien Sera)|'Sway (Quien Sera)']] can be seen in a poster in the background for all the Sweat Mashups. Just Dance 4 * In Want U Back, there are pictures in the background that show the dancer messing up pictures of other dancers. They are Maneater, Cercavo Amore, Rock Lobster, We No Speak Americano, Superstition, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), and Good Feeling. * At the start and end of Call Me Maybe, when the screen zooms out to show the entire background around the phone, the lyrics from the chorus and the coach from Mas Que Nada can be seen in small text near the top right of the screen. * A lot of backgrounds from other songs appear in the background of Rock Lobster. Such as [[Funkytown|'Funkytown']], [[Party Rock Anthem|'Party Rock Anthem']] and more. * In Call Me Maybe, one of the icons in the phone shows the AutoDance logo - AutoDance is an app developed by Ubisoft. * Raving Rabbids appeared in the background of Make The Party (Don't Stop). * Ain't No Other Man features in So What’s background, which is weird because So What is featured on all consoles but Ain't No Other Man is a Wii U exclusive. * The coach for Mas Que Nada appears a lot in the background of her own song. She also features on an album in which the text Just Dance 4 can be seen. * You're the First, the Last, My Everything is played in the credits. * A cheerleader who looks like the Sweat dancer for Gentleman appears in Hot For Me and Cheerleaders Boot Camp. * In the instruction manual for Just Dance 4, Jungle Drum appears as Brand New Start , [[Katti Kalandal|'Katti Kalandal']], Spectronizer '''and Alright' appears in the background. This was to teach users how to download content from the Shop. * The lead dancer of 'Cheerleaders Boot Camp' very much resembles 'So What. * When '''You Make Me Feel... is redeemed (not downloaded), Chester Cheetah, the mascot for Cheetos, and a throne can be seen in the background. * The Beta version of Can't Get You Out of My Head appears in the Mashup of Ain't No Other Man. * Jungle Drum, which was meant to be in Just Dance 3 but got removed in the final release, reappears in many Puppet Master Modes. * Some details from Mas Que Nada and Sweat Around The World reappear as posters in Part Of Me. Just Dance 2014 * Characters from Spectronizer appear in the background in Nitro Bot. This is a coincidence because both songs are by the same artist - Sentai Express. * Several elements taken from other choreographies could be seen in Safe And Sound. * An unconfirmed dancer was seen in the background for the Blurred Lines 'choreography. She bears several resemblances to 'Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), 'but is actually the coach for the beta routine to 'Man Down. * In Gentleman, a Disco Ball Head dancer 'makes appearances. However, what he is really meant for remains to be seen. * Stay Puft, a character in the Ghostbusters series, appears in 'Ghostbusters. Additionally, the three Ghostbusters and Slimer are playable characters. * Nitro Bot has lyrics which reference Just Dance Now. Considering that Nitro Bot was the replacement for Robot Rock, it's actually enough evidence to make an educated guess that the two elements are related. * The golden rain from Umbrella can be seen in the background of Flashdance. * The family from Blame It on the Boogie appears in American Girl’s background, during the line "I was raised by a television" (Blame It on the Boogie starts in something that looks like a sitcom). * At the end of Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), the coach leaves with someone who resembles P2 from Can't Take My Eyes Off You. * The dancers from Ghostbusters and María do the Macarena. * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) bears striking resemblances to the ABBA: You Can Dance version in terms of dancer and background. * The coaches for Y.M.C.A are all returning dancers from other games. P1 is the coach from Rasputin from Just Dance 2 and P2 from [[Hungarian Dance No. 5|'Hungarian Dance No. 5']] from Just Dance 3, P2 is C3 from Moves Like Jagger from Just Dance 4, P3 is the coach from Viva Las Vegas from Just Dance 2, and P4 is the coach from Dare from Just Dance. They all have been slightly updated and are in higher quality. * Coaches from previous games - Call Me Maybe, Spectronizer, Can't Take My Eyes Off You and (I've Had) The Time Of My Life appear with slight alterations as backup dancers in Fine China. * In Fine China, the lyrics from the chorus are seen in the background in Chinese during the chorus. * Members of MainStreet appear in their song My Main Girl. * In Rock n Roll, a drawing that resembles Gentleman (Sweat) can be seen in the background. * Avatars from other Ubisoft Games began appearing in this installment of the game. By downloading Roar, Wake Me Up, We Can't Stop or Can't Hold Us, one of the avatars from Rayman's Origins will be unlocked (for each song). In respective order, they are Barbara, Teensie, Globox and Rayman. * Several coaches from previous games appear on the stained glass in the background of Just Dance. * By hacking a Wii console, Dummy will become downloadable in the shop as a Party Master Mode. * In both songs - which are C'mon and Timber - in which a duet involves the Panda, the female will always hop onto him for a period of time. * In the background of Blame It on the Boogie, the family's picture can be seen framed on the wall. * The words Boost Your Style can be seen in the background of Safe And Sound. This was the slogan for Garnier Fructis, which promoted the code for the song. * Love You Like A Love Song appears as a silhouette in the background of Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 Party Master Modes. * The dancer from Extreme Version of Blame It on the Boogie has an effect near her glove just like the dancers from Michael Jackson: The Experience. * The silhouette of Beauty And A Beat appears when the icon of a dancer is not loaded yet; the most curious thing is that, behind it, you can see "JD5" written on it. * The Feel This Moment coach wears the same pants as Crazy Little Thing. She also wears the same shaped shoes as the lead dancer of the on stage mode of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) in a different colour. * P2's avatar of Sway (Quien Sera) reappears in an achievement of the game called I ain't afraid of no ghost! which can be gained by playing Ghostbusters as Slimer (P4). Just Dance 2015 * In Ain't No Mountain High Enough, dancers from the same game appear in the background as movie posters. The dancers are from Built For This and Only You (And You Alone). * Near the end of Best Song Ever, the astronaut from Only You (And You Alone) is seen in the background. * In Happy, several of the dancers from previous games make their appearances in the routine. They include altered Video Killed the Radio Star, Ghostbusters (Sweat), the panda from C'mon and the Disco Ball Head dancer 'in a different outfit. * 'Raving Rabbids and characters from Rayman Origins appear in the background of Love Is All. * In Only You (And You Alone), a binary code which translates to 49 can be seen in a bottle in the background of the choreography. It is currently unknown how the number 49 relates to Just Dance or Ubisoft for that matter. * The furniture in Papaoutai comes from Swinging 60's Workout and the cubes on the walls are from Party Rock Anthem. * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) starts with a storybook that shares the title and contains the lyrics of the song. Coincidentally, Ylvis published a book called, "What Does The Fox Say?" Just Dance 2016 * [[Starships|'Starships']], [[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']], Rasputin 'and other songs from the series appear in the background of 'Uptown Funk. * In the #June15 teaser and in the end of a song preview, Electro Body Combat is used as background music. * In the intro of the Car Version of [[Teacher|'Teacher']], [[Chiwawa|'Chiwawa']] and [[Drop the Mambo|'Drop the Mambo']] can be heard briefly. * The space wolves from Holding Out for a Hero 'can be seen in 'When The Rain Begins To Fall's Showtime. * The coaches from Built For This and [[I Gotta Feeling|'I Gotta Feeling']] can be seen in Chiwawa. Other Games * Katti Kalandal and Baby Girl can be unlocked by inputting the Konami Code ''(without A and B) in 'Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * By playing all the songs in '''Just Dance Wii, Just Mario is unlocked. A 1-UP sound can be heard when unlocking it. * In Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Warm Up is played in the credits. * The raccoon from Pop Star, the background from Mickey and the dancers from Love Revolution reappear in Yeah! Meccha Holiday. * It's Not Unusual appears in the cover of Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, even though that song is not featured in it. This also happens with Should I Stay or Should I Go on the cover of Just Dance: Summer Party. * In Just Dance Now, Disturbia and Moves Like Jagger appear as purple silhouettes. * Always in Just Dance Now, the avatars for Katti Kalandal (P2), I Don't Feel Like Dancin' and Cosmic Girl appear in the Friends Option. * The Beta silhouette of When I Grow Up appears in the Multiplayer menu of Just Dance Wii. The strangest fact is that the song is not in the game. * P2 of [[Memeshikute|'Memeshikute']] makes a cameo in the background of [[Dance My Generation|'Dance My Generation']]. * Parts of the Just Dance Wii cover are shown in We Can't Stop the Music. * The barman of Age Age Every Night wears the same outfit as P2 from Hot Stuff. * Daddy Cool can be found in the files of Just Dance Wii 2. * Various coaches from [[Just Dance Kids 2014|'Just Dance Kids 2014']] appear in [[Footloose|'Footloose']]. Site Navigation Category:Miscellaneous